Throck Morton
Life Born in a farming village to an innkeeper and his wife, Throck Morton was Melinda Morton’s fourth child and third son, growing up in the village was uneventful for Throck, he helped his parents with the inn like the rest of his siblings and had three close friends that he got into trouble with. Things changed just after Throck’s ninth birthday, the village had a local wizard, not a very powerful wizard by any means but he was treated with utmost respect in this small village. The wizard offered a test to all young children in the town to see if they had magical potential, Throck took this test and too the surprise of many passed. The wizard offered Throck training in the ways of magic and to his families delight he became the wizards apprentice along with a slightly older girl Adriana. The next four years were the happiest of Throck’s life, he practised magic for most the day, learning simple spells and techniques and helped the inn when it got busy at night. His new magic tricks impressed everyone and he was the pride of his family. Everything changed one day, on his way back from an errand he had just done for the wizard Throck returned to see his village engulfed in massive wall of fire, he desperately tried to put them out but his powers were not enough. For two entire days the village burned before the flames subsided, Throck did not eat or sleep during this time, when they finally subsided Throck rushed through the ruins of his former home. He found all his family and friends burned to death, later in the secluded Wizards house he found his master badly wounded, blood pooling under him and near death. Throck rushed to his master and tried to staunch the bleeding but it was too late, his masters last words to him were “Adriana” his master died right after. Throck cried and cried over his masters body, everything he had known, everyone he loved were all gone, consumed by the fire. He cried for hours, he cried and cried. Slowly the sadness left him and slowly the anger built until he was cursing and screaming vengeance, vengeance against Adriana, who he was convinced was responsible for this. On that day Throck swore to kill Adriana and to attain the power necessary to kill her. Throck gathered what supplies he could from the wizards hut and set out to destroy Adriana. For days he ranged around the surrounding country side looking for any trace asking all he met about Adriana, he tracked her for years and during this time he picked up things. He ran with gangs, trading his services for information, joined a mercenary company at sixteen and learned how to properly wield weapons. He trained endlessly, magic and combat, always driven by his rage. He met many magic users on his quest, every time he would ask to learn. Some turned him away immediately sensing his hatred, others gladly taught him because of that same hatred. Over the years he found an affinity with fire, ironic considering that fire is what destroyed his home, he now dreams of killing Adriana with the same flames. Lately though the path has gone cold, each year Throck feels like he is farther and farther away from his goal. Adriana seems to have just vanished, in desperation he sought ancient and powerful prophets in order to help him. Their visions have guided him to this new group of adventurers, Throck is unsure how this group will help him get to Adriana but every magic sense agrees with the prophets. He now will travel with and aid his new companions and protects them more for the sake of getting to Adriana than anything. He is also wary about forming new connections with people, traumatized by losing all close to him. Through Revelations he found when adventuring he discover Adriana was innocent and that was the Dragon Ignavorus who burned his village, armed with this knowledge Throck has turned his anger on the Dragon and its masters. Also through adventuring Throck has came across a big suprise, he found himself actually caring about his companions and found himself enjoying being with them, but this just mean every time one of his friends fall he feels like he loses everything again. The Death of his companions now push him to become more powerful and to slay all Demons. Through his hatred for Demonkind Throck has allied firmly with the Gods and will battle to the gates of Malux to see them ended one and for all. In the titanic clash with the greater demon Cenobrith many of Throcks friends died, Throck himself only narrowly escaped death using a powerful magic artifact. He then accepted Yo's offer of becoming an Archon of Creation and fighting the Demons till he very end. He was saddened by Sho and Trueshots choice to refuse Yo but is happy they found love, he himself is beyond that focusing only on the fight ahead. As one of the first Archons recruited and Aquin slipping into the shadows to do the God's will, Throck has found himself a leader among the Archons and has recruited many to the side of the Gods. Recently Throck led a group of Archons to battle the Dragon Salian Ock, nine archons died in the battle but Throck managed to kill the Dragon and protect a leyline. This was hailed as a great victory as no one else not even Gods have managed to kill a dragon. Throck accepts the praise but inside is devastated that all under his command were killed and he survived. Throck now faces new trails; can he keep his head cool enough to lead the Archons or will give into the pain becoming a crazed berserker bent on killing as many demons as possible. Throck Morton met his match against the ArchDemon Balkesh when the ArchDemon invaded the Court of the Gods while the Major Gods were away saving Malux. After receiving the favour of lady luck Throck Morton Heroically led the defense against Balkesh and sacrificed his soul to engulf Balkesh in divine flames causing untold damage. Because of Throck's sacrifice his soul has passed on to the next realm and has so far proven to be unrevivable. Throck's spirit however was reincarnated as a phoenix that now serves as a companion to Lady Luck. Throcks mind was lost with his life...or so was first thought. Personality The anger inside has not dulled but Throck can control it now after spending many long years with it, his anger usually manifests in impatience and recklessness. Throck has no code but is uncomfortable with harming innocents, he cares little for the laws of whatever land he is in but tries to avoid being arrested as that would delay his quest. Throck is also obsessed with gaining more power and is the second most powerful motivation for him. He will gladly learn any new technique and hungrily tries to learn more magic. Throck is mostly unconcerned with gold beyond immediate necessities and having high quality equipment. Promises of power or information sway him much more than wealth. Throck has not confided in his new companions about Adriana and most likely won’t.